What You Don't Know
by amachuu
Summary: Artemis is having some serious thoughts about what happened in Bialya between her and Wally.


_Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I'm actually really nervous about it. I came up with this in about 10 minutes since I was sick and tired. Anywhom, I wrote this for my friend Emily :D Haha, she told me that if I write a KFxArty fanfic she'd write a KFxRob one._

_But either way, I've been meaning to write one, I guess I just actually now had a reason to. But I LOVELOVELOVE Young Justice (It's my favorite show) and I SHIP KFxARTY SO MUCHHHHHH 3_

_**I own nothing but this story**__ c: Please enjoy, and maybe afterwards review? ;D_

She looked at her hand, examining it. Truthfully, she was more of imagining something in her hand. She was imagining his hand holding hers. She could feel a small blush creep onto her cheeks. She closed her hand and let it fall down onto the bed. She stared up at her ceiling, thinking about that moment.

They were inside M'gann's mind, listening to her explain to them that she needed to go inside of their own minds so she can restore their memories. Artemis was rather disapproving of this. Not only could M'gann have the power to find out about Artemis' past, but she could maybe stumble upon the fact that under all that hate she had for him, she actually liked him.

Her face grew warm quickly as she then remembered the next part. Wally gently had grabbed her hand, probably to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Although Artemis would never admit it to anyone on the team, she loved the feeling of his hand holding hers. He didn't hold her hand too tightly or too loosely, in fact, he hand held it so perfectly that it made her think that their hands were meant to hold each other. But after their memories were restored they quickly let go of each other's hands and presumed their old ways of arguing and hating each other.

She sighed and sat up from her bed. She needed to snap out of it. If the team, or even worse, Wally, were to find out about these feeling she had for him they would see her differently, and judge her. She hated the fact of people judging her, and she hated the fact that she actually cared what other people thought about her. She stood up from her bed and stretched slightly. She wondered if Wally ever thought about her, or about that moment when he held her hand. She wasn't even sure if he remembered that.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She walked over to it and opened it to see Wally standing there.

"Uhm…hey Artemis…" He smiled sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheek.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I…uh.." He looked down, already forgetting what he had come there for. He then remembered and looked up. "What was that whole thing with your dad wanting me to kill you? And you know, me being your ninja boyfriend."

Artemis only groaned and glared at him angrily. "You're still bugging me about that?" She was about to close the door when Wally's hand caught it before it closed. It was times like these that she hated the fact he had super speed.

"Well, I just want to know. I mean, no one on the team knows anything about your past. Is your dad a ninja? Does he actually want you to kill me?" He asked, rather quickly too.

Artemis rolled her eyes . "No, my dad isn't a ninja. Either way, if he was I still wouldn't tell you." She really did hate when they argued, but at least it was still considered talking.

"How are we supposed to trust you if you won't tell us anything about your past?" Wally's voice seemed to grow a bit harsher now, which made Artemis take a step back. "All we know is that you're Green Arrow's niece and that you took Red Arrow's place on the team."

Now she herself was starting to get rather angry. "I did not take his place! He chose his own fate and decided to leave the team!" She clenched her fists; she was about ready to throw a punch square in his face. Then she did something unexpected, her eyes started to water. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her heart was racing. Thoughts of that moment began to pop into her head.

Wally gulped seeing this. He had never expected Artemis out of all people to start to cry. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink. "Artemis! Why are you, what's-"

"Why did you hold my hand back in Bialya? Were you actually reassuring me that everything would be okay? Did you actually care about me and about how I felt?" She looked down and quickly wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks.

Wally just stood there, he was still in shock that Artemis was actually crying. "Artemis…."

Artemis grabbed the door and looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm just tired and need rest, it's been a long couple of days." She was about to close the door when Wally grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her lower back. Both of her hands were placed against his chest. She looked at him and already knew her face was a dark red. "Wally…what are you-" He voice trailed off. Wally was looking straight at her. She never noticed how green his eyes were, how detailed they were. It wasn't like she was this close to him all the time. "Artemis, I did hold your hand because I wanted to reassure you that everything would be alright. I called you beautiful all that day, not because I feel the need to flirt all the time, but because it's the truth. You're beautiful. When we lost our memories we all split up and got separated. I walked through that desert and I found you, lying on the sand. I picked you up and carried to that house. I watched you sleep, I know that makes me sound creepy, but how could I not. You were like an angel. Those moments have been in my head ever since they happened."

The tears that had been flowing down Artemis' face had stopped. He…was confessing to her. All these things she never knew.

Wally continued. "When I put on Dr. Fate's helmet he told me something. He told me to find my own spitfire, one that won't let me get away with anything. It sure took a lot of thinking. Megan…..I mean, sure she has some good looks, but whenever I flirted with her, she would just brush them off. And who would be there to slap me? You. Every time I did something wrong, you would be there to tell me I was doing wrong. You wouldn't let me get away with anything." He placed his fingers under her chin, his bright green eyes gazing into her dark brown eyes. "Artemis, you're my spitfire." He then placed his lips onto hers. Artemis blinked, but closed her eyes. There was no word to describe the kiss other than electrifying. After about a minute or so of kissing, he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't like this side of you. The crying and hurt side that is. I've only seen it once, and I never want to see it again."

Artemis smiled and stepped away from him. "Goodnight Wally." She quickly kissed him on the cheek. "And….thank you." She closed the door and walked to her bed. She plopped down on it and smiled, holding her pillow close to her. _He cares for me. Not only that…..but he likes me._ She squealed softly and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Wally had gone back to his room and sat on his bed. He smiled and laid back, resting his arms behind his head. Now that he finally had the girl of his dreams, his spitfire, everything in the world seemed to be at peace. He could finally stop lying to himself, and he could finally stop lying to her.

Everything was perfect.

_Ohmahgosh, I feel like I made them both too OOC….but oh well._

_Random note: I'M SO SAD THAT THE SHOW IS ON HIATUS D: I'll just have to watch all the episodes over again, haha. And for those who don't know the new episode airs April 8__th__!_

_And I kinda want to know, what is your favorite episode? Or episodes?  
My top 3 are:_

_1. Denial_

_2. Bereft_

_3. Infiltrator_

_Okayyyy, bye! 3 LOVE YOU ALL._


End file.
